Manannan Felstrike
"Why do the lesser races hate us toying with "dark" magic? Think about it: an education in magic is a weapon; so naturally we Blood Elves are the biggest threat. They want us weak. Their fears relate to their lack of ability to dominate us; nothing else. Ignore their preachings. I say keep our enemies scared. I say explore our birthright and all of its aspects as we wish. This world is ours, and no one ought to dictate to us how we see fit to use it." "Irrespective of the immoral and... brutal tactics he uses to get results, the fact of the matter is this: if we Magisters' need an issue rectified swiftly and without error, then he's the warrior most of us turn to. He's one of the State's greatest weapons." ~ ''Manannan Felstrike, Senior Magister'' =Profile= ---- Manannan's most important character information is recorded here. Character Analysis ""Radical" -- "Fanatical" -- nationalists and supremacists, are what the weak who dare to utter our names behind closed doors have dubbed us. Simpering pacifists, High Elf sympathises, blind followers of the Light and the stupidly superstitious of dark magic are the bulk of who they are. Their time will come. Our power and influence -- what we are capable of -- in Quel'thalas and beyond scare them greatly; and so it should. Manannan and I will stop at nothing to achieve our ultimate goal: total domination of all by the Thalassian State. Few of the lesser races shall survive, and none who do shall dare oppose us." ~ ''Arrodis T. Lightfury, Senior Blood Elven Soldier'' Heavy use of dark magic has warped this enigmatic Blood Mage's mind and soul into a state beyond repair. His physical form hints to this damage well. His eyes burn bright with an emerald intensity that only Fel magic can muster; His magical aura pulsates violently as it radiates a tainted, verdant hue; His long hair, scared moonlight white from abuse of the Arcane, sits arrogantly in a tight, aristocratic-style topknot at the peak of his perfectly postured, red-skinned exterior; And his face, permanently contorted to form a sadistic, smug look of hatred, complements well the radical ideals of racial supremacy that he upholds. Visibly, he's far from a portrait of decency or innocence; and he's blatantly proud of it. If the state of his Fel-tainted body is of any indication of his ultimate purpose, then he's the type who'd be willing to sink to any depth necessary to execute his chosen ends; even self-mutilation and sacrifice. "Sinister" and "unnatural" don't do this Elf's level of corruption justice. Undoubtably he serves the Magisters' darker purposes well. Personal Details Full Name: Manannan Felstrike Full Birth Name: Manannan Thel'shar A.K.A: Manannan Timerunner Alter Ego: The Incinerator D.O.B: Year -269 Age: 301 Years-of-Age Race: Sin'dorei (Blood Elf) Gender: Male Height: 6'11" Ft Tall Weight: 75kg (165.347lbs.) Physical Build: Magically withered: a thinner, addict-like shadow of a bygone, stronger, healthier Elf Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Marital Status: Single =History (Work In Progress)= ---- Manannan's history is recorded here. Prelude: The Thel'shars (-11,500 - Year -119) Year -11,500: The Kal'dorei Empire *Manannan's biological family name, Thel'shar, is born in Zin-Azshari by Tyrell Thel'shar I. The family is well known for its many holdings across the Kal'dorei Empire, its close relationship with royalty and its strong trading ties to the Pandaren Empire. Few other Highborne families rival their power and influence. Year -10,000: The War of the Ancients *A significant tear in the House's command structure occurs when Tyrell's wife, Kar'ri Thel'shar, decides to oppose her husband's views against assisting Queen Azshara and her forces efforts to aid Sargeras and the Burning Legion into Old Kalimdor. *Kar'ri deems her husband a traitorous anarchist and pits many of their children and allies against him, convincing them all to side with the Queen and her cause. *The splintering weakens the House considerably, severely threatening its continued existence. As a survival measure, Tyrell, after exhausting every avenue of reason with his wife, old allies and wayward children, pledges himself and the remnants of his House to Dath'remar Sunstrider and the Kal'dorei Resistance. *Shortly before the War of the Ancients is won, Tyrell evacuates his family from the cities of Zin-Azshari and Suramar, settling them in Ashenvale with the rest of his new found allies. =Trivia= ---- *All editor privileges and credits for this page belong to Arrodis (user), aka Jesse Bebbington, of Moon Guard, US. *Manannan's vocal inspiration is the actor Tony Jay portraying the character of Megabyte in the animated T.V. show "ReBoot". *Manannan is a character who's been role-played consistently for a total of six years. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elves Category:Blood Mages